


Athena & Medusa

by That_1_Name



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Freshly divorced Amanda, I finally get to use the term "Lemon" for something, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: Carmen's eyes roamed over the figure of Amanda in the dim lights of the restaurant as she sipped lightly from her wine glass, gaze locked onto her. With a gentle smile, she replied, "What if I just want to spoil you?"
Relationships: Carmen Diaz/Amanda LaRusso
Kudos: 6





	Athena & Medusa

Carmen could still taste the sweet-bitter taste of the wine from dinner on her lips. Each kiss Amanda pressed against her bare neck had her fist clenching up the fabric of the expensive dress she knew Amanda bought just for her. A gown that felt more like a second skin when she put it on, each curve of her heightened like how an artist sought to draw out the hidden beauty of their models.

_Is it wrong if I found your lips to be more delicious than the food we ate?_

As Carmen felt her peel off that second skin, to render her at her most bare, vulnerable to her intoxicating gaze, her cheeks flushed at being exposed. Hands came up to brush her cheek, a feather touch one would use when handling fine china or a wine glass with a thin neck. Her nail lightly grazed her cheekbone before trailing a path down her spine, applying pressure that was more a ghost of a touch but left the body wanting more. Lips met in a heated union for the work of art she had witnessed and their bodies fell onto the bed.

_I want to drink you down nice and slowly._

One of Amanda’s hands was rubbing circles into her inner thigh, pressing into the canvas to morph it to her touch, while her tongue traced over the curvature of her ear, teeth lightly grazing it. The cool air of the room sent the overheated nerve endings of Carmen’s skin on fire, goose bumps appearing over every surface Amanda graced with a touch. Then there was a quiet click as the clasp to Carmen’s bra came undone, and a lone finger eased them off till her breasts were exposed, chest rising and falling with a racing heartbeat. Blunt, long nails teased one of them, tracing circles in an agonizingly slow fashion around the tip.

_Most of all, what I want from this . . ._

Their eyes locked into each other, her hair dangling around her like bars to entrap a caught prey. Amanda leaned closer and her tongue slithered out and into Carmen’s mouth while her hand crept lower to that which has been neglected time and time again.

 _Is to ruin you for any guy that wishes to conquer you_.

Carmen gasped loudly, a moan leaping from her chest as she felt fingers slip into her underwear and tease her. Amanda’s lips latched onto her neck, delivering leisurely, sensual kisses mixed with bites where her teeth grazed her skin. All Carmen could do was squirm in place, her own hands thrown uselessly off to the side. She tried reaching out, to give her own blessings, but she was denied with a kiss.

_You’ve been ignored too long, my fair goddess._

Amanda's fingers grazed over her sex, inner thighs tensing up at the touch. Without removing her fingers, she leaned over the bed to grab her purse. Dumping the content onto the bed, she pulled out a hair-band and used it tame her serpents back to keep them out of her face. There was energy in the air that had Carmen licking her lips in anticipation. Gently, Amanda eased Carmen’s panties down to her knees, and soon her face was gone between her legs, and the fingers were joined by a firm, warm, tongue.

Carmen bit her lips, fighting every urge in her body to sing praises to this woman who treats her with such veneration. She had forgotten how it felt to orgasm, but she could feel it rising up. If the years haven’t been a time of lonely nights, she might’ve been able to last longer, but tonight she would chase this growing feeling and drink deep from it and remember what it felt liked to be pampered and spoiled.

Amanda’s face appeared again, and she blew cold air over Carmen’s sensitive sex, causing a sharp breath to slip from her mouth.

_Consume me in your fire._

With a strangled noise, she released herself and felt her body be set ablaze. Her mind drifted up into the outer reaches of space, drunk off of a euphoria she had never tasted before. She was so dazed that she didn’t register the wet cloth wiping her clean, or the voice urging her up. In her dreamlike state, riding the afterglow for as long as she had it, she followed that beautiful voice to her bathroom, where it sang into her ear to step into the waiting shower. When the cool water hit her skin is when her mind finally came back to earth, and, with a fervor that radiated off the fire still burning in her belly, she leant forward and kissed her. Lips sliding together with the same ease and grace as they have spent dinner that evening.

After cleaning each other, they slid back into bed and drifted back under Morpheus’ spell together.

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the things I expected my first explicit fic to be, a F/F was not one of them. I can see potential in this pairing, especially in tandem with LawRusso, so I might revisit it at a later point when I want to mix things up.
> 
> With that, OMG I ACTUALLY WROTE A LEMON!!!! YAY, a milestone for a fanfic author.


End file.
